omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiamat (Granblue Fantasy)
|-|Tiamat= |-|Omega Form= |-|Malice Form= Character Synopsis Tiamat 'is the primal spirit of the wind elemental and represents the storms that occur across Sky Realm. She terrorizes the entire world when it transforms into a raging tempest.her roars are described as causing tears in the skies and inescapable calamity for islands far and wide. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 5-B '''| '''4-B | 4-B Verse: 'Granblue Fantasy '''Name: '''Tiamat (Variants of her name are Tiamat Omega, Tiamat Malice & Tiamat Alter) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 4.5 Billion Years (Likely as old as Sky Realm due around since the first storm, which is at least comparable to the age of Earth) '''Classification: '''Primal, Wind Elemental Spirit '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weather Manipulation (Her bio states that she is the cause of all weather phenomena that occurs across the entirety of Sky Realm), Air Manipulation (As a Wind Elemental, Tiamat has extensive knowledge and control over air. Tiamat specifically can utilize this on the scale of Sky Realm), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Primes are in their rawest form, naught but literal abstractions without concrete form, representing their elements or other concepts), Void Manipulation (The Tiamat Bolt Prime, which was forged from her essence, is capable of reducing those who are hit by it to nonexistence), Matter Manipulation (The Tiamat Glaive is described as being able to crush beings to the extend where they are dust), Statistics Amplification (Many abilities allow Tiamat to increase her overall stats, such as attack potency, speed and defense), Aura, Statistics Reduction (Summons have a natural aura that effects both the spirit and the summoner. Tiamat's specifically lowers both the amount of damage an opponent dishes out and the effectiveness of said attack), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 8; Tiamat exists as a raw abstraction and is dependent on what she embodies in order to completely exist. Primals are able to live even if they lose their physical body and can't be killed by conventional means), Energy Manipulation (Has total control over and can even fire raw arcane energy), Size Manipulation (Primals can control how big they are, such as being able to make themselves as big as castles), Intangibility (Through becoming one with the very winds), Power Nullification (Capable of negating any negative effects to her with Veil), Illusion Casting (Mirror Image allows Tiamat to become invulnerable to illusions through casting her own illusions), Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even reducing a primal back isn't enough to kill them, as they will regenerate moments later), Clairvoyance (Capable of viewing all of creation), Ressurection (Should a Primal being reverted to their abstract forms, they can resurrect themselves back into being) |-|Omega Form=Same plus Sealing, Power Nullification (Has the ability to seal abilities and nullify their use in actual combat), Fire Manipulation (Via Backdraft), Mind Manipulation(Can confuse the minds of opponents with Sow the Wind) |-|Malice=Same plus Barrier Creation (Swift Cyclonic Destruction allows Tiamat to create barriers comprised of the wind element), Death Manipulation (Capable of causing instant death by Savage Fang), Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Controls both light and darkness), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Resists elements except earth element) 'Destructive Ability: Small Planet Level '(Tiamat's storms are capable of generating this level of power when unleashed across the entirety of Sky Realm, of which she has total control over according to her official bio listed in Granblue Fantasy) | 'Solar System Level '(As a notable Raid Boss, she should be on the same league as Medusa, who is stated to directly by Athens to be a threat to The Sky Realm , which is huge enough to contain a earth-sun distance. Also is comparable to the likes of Shiva, who is stated to be able to reduce the entirety of Sky Realm to ashes with amoral eye) | 'Solar System Level '(Became a Malice Raid, which should make her on par Four Archangels in terms of her power) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of fighting on par with the users of Light Weapons and Spells, of which derive their source of power from the sunlight that exists in Sky Realm) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Scales to the likes of Hekatonkheir, who's bio states that he's capable of lighting up the entire universe , which would warrant this speed by necessity alone. Also on par with Shiva, who's eyes are capable of atomizing the entirety of Sky Realm in a short time frame) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to The Archangels and is vastly superior to her previous forms) '''Lifting Ability: Class K '(Should be on par with Colossus, who can lift this much by their size alone. Also is capable of becoming the size of castles) | '''Class K '(Has gained much stronger power than before) | '''Class K Striking Ability: Small Planet Class '(Generates this much energy on average, as her storms spread across Sky Realm, which is a sun to earth wide distance) | '''Solar System Class '(Comparable to many primals who can destroy Sky Realm, such as Shiva, who's amoral eye will reduce the realm to dust or Medusa, who is a direct threat to the stability of Sky Realm) | 'Solar System Class '(Can now content with The Archangels and has gained overall superiorty to her previous forms) '''Durability: Small Planet Level(Capable of handling her own storms, of which can produce this much energy at least) | Solar System Level '(Can endure attacks from other Primals, such as Shiva and Medusa, both have been described as being able to destroy The Sky Realm. Also isn't going to die should Sky Realm be destroyed in the process) | '''Solar System Level '(Superior than previous forms combined) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Capable of creating and maintaining storms that happen across The Sky Realm for eternity) 'Range: Stellar '(Her storms alone span the entirety of Sky Realm, which is described as having a sun and moon, thus giving it a proper sun-earth distance) '''Intelligence: '''Unknown (While she is pretty old and skilled at fighting, she can't speak on normal basis and doesn't know much about the world) '''Weaknesses: '''Has a weakness to Earth based attacks and can't use her attacks should her Overdrive become broken '''Versions: Base | Omega | Malice Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= *'Aura:' Tiamat has passive aura, increasing party's health and boosts the damage of air attacks by 15%. *'Aerial Blitz:' Tiamat deals big wind damage and also reduces opponent's attack power by 10%, and increases her own combat speed by 100%. *'Winds of Blessings:' Tiamat increases party's energy, defense and strength by 25%. *'Crippling Storm:' Tiamat deals massive damage to her enemies and reduces their strength by 25%. *'Wind Cloak:' Tiamat casts Mirror Image which produces illusions to become invulnerable to physical attacks for attacks and also cast Veil to negate any negative effects. *'Guardian of the Wind:' Tiamat increases her combat speed and attack by 30% when Mirror Image is active. *'Anima Ductus:' Tiamat increases damage to her enemies when the enemies have affinity to earth element. *'Extended Mastery:' Boosts her own combat speed when not buffed. *'Ventosus's Dual-Edge:' Tiamat boosts combat speed of any allies with affinity to wind element. *'Whirlwind's Might:' Tiamat amps strength of anyone who has affinity to wind element. *'Overdrive:' Tiamat amplifies her strength significantly and increases her energy to spam her special attacks. *'Wind Torrent:' Tiamat hits her opponent multiple times with wind. *'Cyclonic Destruction:' Tiamat attacks her opponent with devastating wind attack, reducing her opponent's strength and energy to use special attacks and creating illusions to help her allies. *'Aeolus' Might:' Tiamat boosts her allies strength significantly. |-|Omega= *'Backdraft:' Tiamat inflicts both wind and fire damage, sealing opponent's skills at the cost of reducing her own defense. *'Tempest:' Tiamat deals extremely powerful wind attacks to several people at once. *'Terror Absolute:' Tiamat deals opponent's skills and special attacks while reducing their energy gradually. *'Sow the Wind:' Tiamat deals damage then confuses their mind, attacking either themselves or their allies instead of her. *'Reap the Whirlwind:' Tiamat deals damage and while it is pretty small, she reduces opponent's speed by significant amount. *'Nebula Cloak:' Tiamat gains additional dafense buff and Mirror Image, creating illusions in the process. *'Cataclysmal Cloudburst:' Tiamat deals damage and removes all of their buffs. *'Aeolus's Aegis II:' Tiamat increases health of allies that have affinity with wind element. *'Enhanced Aura:' Tiamat increases her allies' strength by 120%. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:RPG Characters Category:Anime Category:Light Novel Category:Possessed Characters Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Void Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regenerators Category:Telepaths Category:Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealers Category:Fire Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Clairvoyance Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4